


Лики безумия

by KisVani



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, alternate season 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безумие бывает разным, но никогда не приносит обладателю счастья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лики безумия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2013 году для команды Революции.

Безумие имеет множество проявлений. Его формы, его запах, его цвет... варианты так разнообразны и порой страшны, что нельзя угадать точно к чему приведет каждый из них.

Оно наполняет воздух, оно заставляет каждого человека делать выбор там, где его нет. Заставляет верить в то, что он может как-то повлиять на мир вокруг и что-то изменить. И заставляет верить, что он единственный нормальный человек во всем этом проклятом мироздании.

**Безумие чувств**

Майлс считал себя проклятым. Проклятым чувствовать к людям, которые его окружали, совсем не то, что ему бы следовало.  
Так, с самого начала их дружба с Бассом мало напоминала типичное товарищество.

Мальчишки, конечно, любят клясться на крови и говорить пафосные слова, но проблема была в том, что это между ними все происходило всерьез. Всерьез для Басса, который предпочитал не привязываться ко многим, а выбирать кого-то одного, важного для себя, и всерьез для Майлса, который не делал ничего просто так, ради шутки.

Они действительно стали братьями по крови.

Но, по-настоящему, их связал тот день на кладбище, когда Басс говорил, что это именно он должен был умереть, а вовсе не его сестры. Тогда он вцепился в Майлса, словно в спасательный круг, а тот позволил ему это сделать.

На самом деле, он сам этого хотел, потому что с самого детства был готов стать для Басса всем в целом мире.

Между ними не было вопросов о доверии и верности, это казалось глупым, как обсуждать то, что солнце садится на западе, а встает на востоке. Девушки вешались и на Басса, и на Майлса, но они оба знали, что это не означает совершенно ничего. Мимолетные увлечения, развлечение на одну ночь или чуть подольше. Все равно у них был собственный мир на двоих, тот, в который не мог войти больше никто. В нем было место для мелочей, от бурчания на тему того, что кто-то кому-то слишком высоко поставил засос и смех над какой-то совершенно дурацкой шуткой, но не было место для других людей. И это устраивало и Майлса, и Басса.

После Отключения весь мир еще двигался по инерции, но долго это длится не могло. Общество распадалось и, чем больше картин вокруг себя видел Майлс, тем тяжелее ему было не развалиться самому. И удержал его именно Басс.

Ночью, вцепившись в плечи до синяков, кожа к коже, направляя в себя и повторяя, что все будет хорошо, что они справятся... и днем, когда Майлс был готов убивать всех тех на своем пути, кто ошалел от безнаказанности, именно Басс говорил ему: "Не надо".

Майлс считал себя виновным в том, во что превратилась Республика Монро. Он считал, что безумие того времени захлестнуло его и, словно вирус, передалось Бассу. 

— Во что превратился наш мир? – спрашивал тот, глядя по сторонам.  
— Люди всегда были такими, – отвечал Майлс, – просто мы не замечали.

Если бы он не считал Басса настолько частью себя и объяснял бы свои мысли то, может быть, все бы было иначе.  
Но чувства всегда подводили Майлса. И тогда, и после, когда он попытался убить диктатора, в которого превратился Монро, и годы спустя, когда к нему пришла дочка Бена.

Чарли была раздражающей, невозможной и бестолковой, словно слепой котенок. По крайней мере, именно так подумал Майлс при первой встрече. Она, как и ее отец, верила в то, что мир может быть лучше, чем он есть. Но, как и ее мать, могла быть жесткой, когда речь шла о спасении ее семьи. Но было в Чарли и нечто, что пугало и завораживало Майлса больше всего: ее способность изменяться. Девчонка была словно пластилин, которому можно было придать совершенно любую форму.

Проклятие не ослабляло своей хватки и однажды утром, во время их безнадежного похода в Филадельфию, Майлс поймал себя на том, что любуется свей племянницей вовсе не как заботливый дядюшка.

"Что ты делаешь? – спросил он сам себя. – Что бы сказал на это твой брат?". Но Бена не было рядом, а была Чарли. В ней хватало черт и отца, и матери, но при этом они смешивались в нечто новое и Майлс думал, что, ради этого, он может отступиться от клятвы, данной когда-то на крови. Впервые, с тех пор, как он сбежал от Басса, удавалось дышать и не чувствовать внутри себя пустоты, в которую уходила вся его жизнь.

**Безумие предвиденья**

Рэйчел видела, с чего начинается безумие. Она замечала его в Бассе, еще когда он был всего лишь тем парнем, что дружил с братом Бена. Но тогда не хотелось придавать этому значения. К тому же, она полагала, что Майлс сможет во время встать на пути, если понадобится это сделать. Правда, когда она попыталась ему сказать об этом – он отмахнулся, а когда решила настоять – отреагировал с удившей ее резкостью.

— Это моя жизнь, – сказал Майлс. – И ни ты, ни Бен не имеют к ней никакого отношения.

И ушел, хлопнув дверью. Это удивило Бена, который отошел в другую комнату: они в тот вечер собирались смотреть футбол. Он удивился тому, как резко изменилось настроение Майлса, но Рэйчел уговорила его не пытаться догнать брата и расспросить его о произошедшем. А в следующий свой визит он вел себя как прежде, будто бы забыл неудачный эпизод.

Как выяснилось позже, все-таки, и она, и Бен имели отношение к Майлсу, причем – самое прямое. Впрочем, не только они, но и вся их страна, превращенная в поле военных действий и полигон для создания Республики Монро.

Это было первым ее предвиденьем. Но, кроме того, Рэйчел знала, к чему все идет, когда вставал вопрос об Отключении. Конечно же, первоначально его так не называли. Это был проект с кодовым номером и, в теории, он не смотрелся пугающим. Пусть Рэйчел и предвидела то, что случится, но ее это не волновало. Главное, чтоб с ее сыном, с ее Дэнни все было хорошо. Ей обещали помощь, ей ее оказали.

Два предупреждения, две ярких вспышки предвиденья, которые она проигнорировала, стоили слишком много. Мир развалился на части, Отключение поставило все с ног на голову и обнажило самые худшие черты их общества.

Потому в следующий раз, когда Рэйчел почувствовала, к чему все идет, она сделала шаг сама. Сдалась Майлсу и Монро, защитила и свою семью, и мир. Потому что одно Рэйчел знала точно: Бен, несмотря на все свои выдающиеся качества, не будет бороться. Он всегда верил в то, что слова могут все решить, а еще он верил в разумность своего брата. А Рэйчел, только мельком взглянув на Майлса, склонившегося над картами, поняла, что его разум затмили чувства.

В своем плену и в пытках Рэйчел видела расплату за то, что она позволила всему произойти. И она полагала, что это не самая страшная плата. Ведь ее семья была в порядке.

А позже, когда Рэйчел оказалась на свободе, после побега со старой электростанции, оставив в руках Монро усилитель, она с невообразимой четкостью видела будущее, полное крови. Но сейчас могла сделать уже не так много, и от мыслей об этом становилось проще. Хотя, конечно, смерти, последовавшие одна за другой, не были приятными. Она видела, как люди мучительно погибали от гангрены и подрывались на минах... и в этом не было ничего хорошего. Но на войне подобное неизбежно, а она, Рэйчел, уже ничего не решала.

Оставались, тем не менее, и другие вещи, которые удавалось заметить, но было неясно, что же с ними делать.

И снова причиной стал Майлс. Она ожидала от брата Бена чего-угодно. Предательства, жестокости, сумасшествия... но это было что-то иное. То, как он заботился о Чарли, вставал на ее защиту и поддерживал ее. 

Это не походило на то, как они подшучивали друг над другом с Беном. И Рэйчел долго пыталась понять, что же это ей напоминает, но ее инстинкты раз за разом давали сбой... до того самого момента, когда она застала их вдвоем.

Их, уже значительно поредевшая, группа остановилась на ночь в заброшенном особняке. Владельцы ушли много лет назад, а, может быть, были убиты. В любом случае, здесь можно было переждать грозу, в которую они угодили и даже переночевать в практически приемлемых условиях.

Рэйчел показалось, что кто-то ходит по коридору. Она подождала немного и прокралась к комнате Чарли, собираясь разбудить дочь, но поняла, что никто чужой не проникал в особняк, просто Майлсу не спится.

В почти кромешной темноте было сложно рассмотреть детали, но Рэйчел прекрасно видела, что они оба были обнажены, а Чарли мерно двигалась, сидя верхом на бедрах Майлса. А их тихие стоны не оставляли никаких сомнений в происходящем.

С утра она решила поговорить с братом Бена. Но не знала, как начать. Майлс решил эту проблему за нее.

— Мне показалось, что кто-то стоит в дверях, но я решил не обращать внимания, – сказал он. – Давай посчитаем, что ты уже произнесла обвинительную речь. Нас ждет долгая дорога и нужно выходить сейчас.  
— Она твоя племянница, – четко произнесла Рэйчел.  
— Я знаю, – глухо ответил Майлс, – но я не в состоянии это обсуждать. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
— А когда будешь?  
— Не знаю.

Неудавшийся переход через горы лишил их необходимости о чем-то говорить. Странно, но этого Рэйчел не предчувствовала. Случайности тоже решали многое...

Только сумев получить свободу в масштабах страны – они вновь двигались к диктатуре и нельзя было понять: привели ли к этому какие-то четко определенные действия или случайности. В любом случае, Рэйчел снова чувствовала свою вину в происходящем... потому что не смогла предвидеть вовремя и не смогла сделать того, что требовалось... но у нее еще был выбор.

**Безумие власти**

Раньше, Дэнни был готов проклясть свою память за то, как тщательно она сохранила все детали происходящего с ним.  
Гибель отца. Пусть он видел все лишь мельком, но это стало первым камнем.

И вся дорога до Филадельфии, которая превращалась в бесконечный кошмар от которого он никак не мог проснуться... по крайней мере для него тогдашнего: мальчишки, не уходившего от деревни дальше, чем на десяток километров.

Потом его ждало известие о смерти Мэгги. Чарли рассказывала, как та умирала у нее на руках, истекая кровью. Мелочь, на самом деле... его же рядом не было.  
Потом было ранение Аарона. Смешно, насколько мало нужно для того, чтоб нанести непоправимый вред человеку. Хватит одной крошечной царапины... они были заперты в болотах: милиция шла попятам, а с технологией, частично включающей электричество армия Монро была почти непобедимой. Оставалось лишь прятаться. Медикаменты они потеряли на переправе и повсюду одна сплошная грязь. Не было даже чистой воды. Об этом Дэнни сказала Аарону, который все еще изображал, что все в порядке.

— Знаешь, – ответил тот, – моя жена чуть было не умерла из-за воды.

Его рана загнила и рука казалось в два раза больше из-за опухоли. Все понимали, что это означает.

— Если что, можно ампутировать, – говорил Аарон. – Я не буду жалеть слишком сильно.

Но все они понимали, что в их условиях – это сделает все только хуже. Оставалась надежда, что удастся выбраться из болота до того, как станет поздно... разумеется – им не удалось.

Потом умерла Нора. Ее разорвало практически пополам. Милиция не смущалась расставлять ловушки, а сапер, как известно, ошибается лишь один раз.  
Единственное, что утешало Дэнни – то, что она умерла сразу же. Конечно, в тот момент, когда на его лицо попали кусочки чего-то, что раньше было Норой, он об этом не слишком задумывался. Тогда его вырвало. Но за то потом он понял, что это было не худшим вариантом. От того мальчишки, который боялся, что его ударят по лицу, не осталось и следа. Тот памятный переход в компании Невилла уже представлялся радостной прогулкой.

Еще позже в схватке покалечили дядю Майлса. Дэнни был уверен, что кожа лица разойдется в стороны, обнажая череп, настолько жутко выглядела рана. Но Майлс выжил... чтоб еще через несколько месяцев оступиться в горах. Дэнни видел его изломанное тело на дне пропасти, Чарли тогда вцепилась в брата и рыдала так, как никогда до или после этого. Дэнни еще подумал, что ее внимание к Майлсу мало походило на отношения племянницы с дядей. Конечно, он оборвал эти мысли, чтоб утешить сестру.

Чарли... ее смерть была самой глупой и бессмысленной. Кто же знал, что не стоит есть этот хлеб? Чарли сходила с ума, не узнавала никого вокруг, дергалась в конвульсиях и пыталась напасть на них. Перед смертью она прокусила собственный язык и начала захлебываться кровью. И все вокруг оцепенели, не зная, что же делать с Чарли...

Они победили, но огромной ценой. Рядом не осталось никого из тех, с кем Дэнни начинал свой путь. Кроме его матери, которая вернулась в его жизнь, казалось, только для того, чтоб снова уйти.

А ведь она умерла совсем недавно. Просто приняла решение распрощаться с ним. Сказала, что он превращается в того, кого она не знает. Можно подумать, она его вообще когда-то знала...

Дэнни пытался ее остановить, но Рэйчел слишком сильно хотела уйти, а он – слишком сильно хотел ее остановить.

И в результате не рассчитал. Человек – очень хрупкая вещь. Хватит совсем легонько ударить его виском об угол стола и все – того, что раньше был здесь, дышал, говорил, думал... его уже нет, а безжизненное тело остывает у твоих ног.

Раньше, все это волновало Дэнни. Не давало ему спать, мешало ему здраво мыслить. Но потом стало легче. Стоило понять, что его злость вызвана вовсе не случившимся, а тем, что он почти ничего не чувствует по этому поводу. Убили его родных и друзей, а он убил других, во имя мести. Отдал приказ о расстреле Себастьяна Монро и даже не остался посмотреть на то, как это будет сделано.

Все закончилось и это не заставляло ни грустить, ни радоваться.

Дэнни... хотя, нет – больше никто не называл его так, он был уже Дэниелом или мистером Мэтисоном... не хотел признаваться самому себе в том, что он изменился. Что он перестал быть тем мальчишкой, который выстрелил, защищая своего отца. Он стал мужчиной, готовым убивать без всякого сожаления.  
Теперь, когда армия перешла под его командование, он сам мог строить такую страну, какую хотел видеть. И это означало для него значительно больше, чем смерть мамы, Чарли, дяди Майлса или тысяч других людей.

У него была власть и ничто иное не имело значения.

**Безумие знания**

Басс знал, что такое понимать все то, что происходит вокруг. Когда, после Отключения, он и Майлс шли по сходящей с ума стране – он смотрел по сторонам и ужасался тому, что видел.

А потом ужасался и своему другу и тому, как легко тот переходит к насилию. Майлс доказывал Бассу, что это правильно и тот вынужден был согласиться. Не сразу, конечно, но он понял механику процессов в обществе.

Они могли сделать мир лучше, пользуясь тем, что знали. И они делали его лучше.

Это было больно и кроваво. Хотя, со временем, перестало казаться таковым. Глядя на очередного торговца оружием, Басс уже не видел человека. Не видел кровоточащих ран и не слышал проклятий в свой адрес. Он видел источник информации, источник знаний. Словно простенький старый сейф. 

"Но из сейфов не несет дерьмом", – думал Басс, глядя на распоротый живот пленника, который сдал своих дружков и был им больше не нужен.

А потом Майлс, который всегда был для него кем-то "больше, чем" ("больше, чем другом", "больше, чем соратником", "больше, чем братом", "больше, чем любовником") – ушел. Проще было бы, выстрели он в него, реши проблему раз и навсегда. Но Майлс этого не сделал. Он просто сбежал, оставив Басса разбираться с той непонятной пустотой, что образовалась внутри него и решать такие проблемы, которые раньше всегда брал на себя.

У Басса оставалась Рэйчел. Но, если торговцы оружием походили на старые сейфы, то она была камерой в хранилище Форт Нокса. Уничтожать ее не хотелось: тогда бы она была бесполезна, но добиться от Рэйчел сотрудничества было нереально.

Она кричала. Конечно же, она кричала, когда ей под ногти вставляли иголки, но отказывалась делиться знаниями. Помогли в этом ее дети... но и то, не до конца. Она сделала усилитель, но не упомянула о дополнительны ограничениях на его использование.

А потом снова пришел Майлс и показал, что их с Бассом отношения не значили для него ничего. Или не значат теперь, что, в общем-то, было одним и тем же. Он мог бы стать для Басса: "Больше, чем врагом", но этого не произошло. Майлс просто превратился в никого. Постороннего мужчину, который угрожает Республике.

Что оставалось Бассу в таком случае? У него были знания, а теперь и способ их использовать.

Мир должен был содрогнуться, Республика Монро должна была быть самой сильной страной на земном шаре.

Для начала, Басс принялся искать Мэтисонов и, разумеется, уничтожать мятежников. Это было даже забавно: они все смотрели на вертолеты так, словно бы прошло не пятнадцать лет с тех пор, как они перестали летать по небу, а пятнадцать тысяч. Как аборигены диких племен на новейшую технику...

Басс знал, что первый шок пройдет, но не ожидал, что так быстро. Знание предало его. Все оказалось не так, как он ожидал, и его мир рассыпался.

Смерть от руки Майлса была самой предпочтительной, но Басса лишили и такой малости. Но он улыбался, когда шел на расстрел. Безумие знания – заразно, оно началось еще Рэндалла Флинна, который считал, что сможет что-то держать под контролем.

Но он ошибался. Ошибется и тот, кто встанет во главе новой страны.


End file.
